


Crazy, Crazy (Baby, I Go Crazy)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, Insanity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tries to calm Amara down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy, Crazy (Baby, I Go Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "crazy".

Amara’s eyes went wide when she looked at Elena but she was the only one she let near her without screaming and fighting. Sitting down on the Salvatore’s basement floor, Elena looked at the chains shackling the girl’s wrists to the floor. “Is that really necessary?”

“Crazypants sure can run fast.” Damon glared over Elena’s shoulder at Amara, who in turn, growled at him.

“Maybe I should do this alone?” Elena said delicately. Damon shrugged and closed the door, leaving them alone. “You don’t need to be afraid, I don’t think you’re crazy.”

Amara nodded and mumbled a few words Elena didn’t understand. She could have said she understood or that she was scared to death, it was hard to tell. Words were going to be completely useless.

Instead Elena held out her hand between them, keeping her eyes cast down and her body open, universal code for _not a threat_. Amara took her hand, chains rattling as she moved closer to Elena. “Friends?”

Amara smiled, nodding, looking Elena up and down with less fear and more curiosity. She ran her fingers over Elena’s face, down over her eyelids, nose and lips. She stopped at her chin, turning her face left and right. Yanking Elena forward by her jaw, she kissed her, an identical tongue sliding against hers. 

Unsettled by her skyrocketing pulse, Elena got up quickly, banging on the door. Damon swung it open with a raised eyebrow. “So?”

“Yep, she’s crazy,” Elena decided, wondering if she was too.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
